Jacen GhostArx
"Anyone who underestimates me will soon regret it." -Jacen GhostArx Jacen GhostArx, 'nicknamed "The Saboteur" was a Jedi Knight during the Rise of the Empire era. Before the Clone Wars, he was apprenticed to Jedi Master Plo Koon. He was knighted a month before the First Battle of Geonosis. Later on, he became the master of Ranulph Starbooster. He was also close friends with Tycho Railslasher and Anakin Skywalker. Early Life Jacen was born in 37 BBY in a medical center on Coruscant. Operations revealed him to be Force-sensitive, with a midi-chlorian count of 19,548. It was believed he might have been the prophercied Chosen One at the time. Hearing the news, The Jedi Council despatched Master Adi Gallia to bring him to the temple. Plo Koon saw he had talent and asked for a new apprentice when Jacen was 9 years old. He specifically requested Jacen GhostArx because of his amazing Force abilities. Jacen advanced through training quicker than most Jedi. He was very good at lightsaber tecniques, pilotinng and mechanical skill. He went on many missions with Tycho and Anakin, and became very good friends with the two Jedi. In 22 BBY, At the young age of 17, Jacen became the youngest Jedi to be knighted. First Battle of Geonosis Jacen was one of many Jedi to fight in the First Battle of Geonosis. He fought the droid army bravely alongside his friends. He hopped on a gunship with Tycho and another Jedi. A vulture droid shot their gunship down but there were no casualties, however several injured. The full group, despite some being injured, fought their way to Mace Windu and the massive Clone VS Droid battle. Dueling Kol Kerz-Tak ''"You're a Sith." "No, you're a Sith." -Jacen and Kol mistake each other for Sith. While fighting in the battle, Jacen met up with another Jedi, Kol Kerz-Tak. He mistook Kol for a Sith and Kol mistook him for a Sith so they dueled in a fateful duel. They were matched in combat, but not in abilities. The duel progressed through the planet, confusing the clones, droids and Geonosians as to who was on what side. Kol and Jacen weren't attacked during the duel, because of the mystery of their sides. The duel ended in a tie. Jacen and Kol discovered that they were both Jedi. After that, they fought together in a strong attempt to stop the droid army and win the battle. Aftermath In the end, the Republic won the battle, however the Clone Wars had begun. The Jedi were sent off to various words on various missions, to fight against the Seperatists. The war was a big crisis across the galaxy. Battle of Christophsis Jacen would later fight in the Battle of Christophsis, alongside Anakin and his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. After Anakin had destroyed Admiral Trench's ship, Jacen arrived to fly in the space battle. Once the space battle was over, Jacen flew to the surface and assisted Commander Cody with setting up turret defenses. Jacen and Cody defeated Whorm Loathsom's forces, and went to assist Anakin and Obi-Wan in a massive and epic battle. Their communications were being quite unreliable. They won a round, before Anakin's new padawan, Ahsoka Tano arrived. They managed to contact the Jedi Council, who were trying to get through to them. Obi-Wan told Yoda that they were trapped and vastly outnumbered. Soon after, Anakin and Ahsoka went to take out a shield generator, while Obi-Wan and Jacen stayed there and held out against the enemy. Obi-Wan pretended to surrender to Loathsom to stall him, while Jacen took out as many enemies as possible. Eventually, Yoda arrived and the Republic Fleet broke through the blockade. The day was won. Search in the Underworld After the Battle of Christophsis, Yoda informed Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Jacen that Jabba's son had been kidnapped. Obi-Wan was sent to negotiate with Jabba, while Anakin and Ahsoka went to rescue Jabba's son on Teth. Jacen was sent to the underworld to find out information about the kidnapping. Jacen visited a few nightclubs, and found out some information. He reported to Yoda that he'd found out the Count Dooku was behind the kidnapping, and he was trying to convince Jabba that the Jedi were behind the kidnapping. He also reported that Ziro the Hutt was also behind the kidnapping, because he wanted control over the Hutt clan. Jacen did not go unnoticed, however. A group of thugs saw him and attacked him. Jacen defeated the thugs eventually. After he'd taken care of the thugs, he fled the underworld because now everyone had noticed the Jedi. Recieving new students '''Jacen: ''They'll make great students, Master Yoda. I will train them well'.''' Yoda: ''Make a great teacher, you will. No doubt, I have.'' -Jacen and Yoda, after Jacen got his new students After Jabba's Son was returned to Tatooine by Anakin and Ahsoka, Jacen requested a new padawan. Jacen was invited in to watch a youngling clan duel each other. He was impressed by the skill these younglings had. He was looking for a powerful apprentice, who he could make even more powerful. After all duels were over, Jacen chose Ranulph Starbooster to be his new padawan. Yoda also gave him 2 students, Borvo Graywake and matt hacker. Borvo and matt would learn lightsaber combat from Jacen, in battle. Jacen was happy to be able to help the next generation of Jedi. Undercover as a Dark Jedi Not long after recieving his new students, Jacen and his padawan were asked to leave the Jedi Order to work as a Dark Jedi spy. Their mission: Find out what Dooku and the Seperatists are up to. Jacen and Ranulph set off to Serenno to join Dooku. Jacen used the force to shield Dooku from sensing their mission. A Jedi Master named Vero Olo sacrificed himself for this mission. Jacen had to kill Olo, to 'prove' he and Ranulph were actually leaving the Jedi Order. Dooku thought Jacen's power was impressive. Jacen and Ranulph decided to learn more of the dark side in their own time, to help the Jedi. They learnt powers such as force lightning. Jacen and Ranulph frequently reported information to the Jedi Council. Getting a droid squadron Dooku gave Jacen and Ranulph each Magnaguards to guard them. They reprogrammed the Magnaguards to help them spy and protect them from whoever they were fighting. They decided to get some more droids. They went to Nal Hutta and visited Rogue Seperatist Hutts. They paid the hutts for a droid squadron each. They reprogrammed those droids to help them as well. Confusion at the Sith Academy Jacen went alone to the Sith Academy on Umbara, wearing his alternate Dark Acolyte outfit. The other acolytes wore the same outfit and he wouldn't be identified so it would be a good confusion and attempt to distract the Seperatists. The Acolytes were very confused, but assumed it was a Jedi in disguise. Jacen skimmed through the Sith Academy, careless of whether he left any acolytes alive or not. The acolytes were very confused when he used dark powers. He shut down the Training Droids when he reached them and left a defeated and exhausted Varad Zagg behind, meanwhile defeating Dark Acolytes. Dooku arrived too late to stop Jacen, and he'd succeeded in slowing the Seperatists down. Attacking Ryloth When on spying missions, you must do things you don't wish to do. I once had to do the same thing. -Jacen, making an indirect mention to Ryloth. Shortly after the confusion on Umbara, Jacen and Ranulph, along with Asajj Ventress, were assigned to Ryloth to attack the Twi'lek Freedom Fighters. Jacen was far from pleased about attacking innocent people. But he had to do so, without killing them. Once Jacen and Ranulph arrived, they reported to Yoda of what was happening on Ryloth. Yoda ordered a small group of clones to Ryloth to help the Twi'leks. Jacen force pushed them out of the way and went to 'kill' the Twi'leks, but a clone trooper stopped him. The clone knew he was a spy so he pretended to take him and Ranulph prisoner, but Ventress escaped. Thanks to Jacen, the Republic had won. Recalled to Active Duty It's about time! I'm sick and tired of playing the villain! -Jacen, after speaking to Yoda After the Republic won on Ryloth, Yoda informed Jacen and Ranulph that they had been recalled to active duty. Jacen was very glad to be back on the Republic's side. Jacen decided to give the message by facing Dooku alone, telling him the secret in the process. While Ranulph went back to Coruscant, Jacen went to Dathomir. Dooku asked Jacen what he was there for. Jacen responded by drawing his lightsaber and revealing that he and Ranulph were spying on him the whole time. He also revealed that he was the acolyte who attacked the Sith Academy. Dooku was furious, and drew his lightsaber. He viciously attacked Jacen, but Jacen was able to counter with his dark powers. In the end, Jacen managed to defeat the Count. He left Dooku in the same way he had left Zagg, defeated and exhausted. Battle of Ryloth When Wat Tambor and the Seperatists invaded Ryloth, Master Ima-Gun Di and his men were sent to Ryloth. They were trapped, and had to send a message to the Jedi Council that they needed to deliver supplies to Ryloth. After Senator Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks persuaded King Katuunko to allow them to take the supplies to the Twi'leks, Jacen, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace went to assist in the battle. Jacen fought well in the space battle, then headed down to the surface. While Obi-Wan went to the city of Nabat, and Mace went to the capital of Lessu, Jacen went to other cities. He took them all very quickly, and defeated the droid armies in no time at all. Because of Jacen's efforts, the Southern Hemisphere was liberated very quickly. Battle of Umbara Arrival on the planet After smashing through a Seperatist Fleet, Obi-Wan briefed the force on the plan. Obi-Wan, Pong Krell and Saesee Tiin would take the southern front, while Anakin would take the northern front. Jacen fought in the capital. Jacen reported that there were droids guarding the capital. He had to take care of things until they arrived. Jacen ran into some trouble in the capital, so he had to flee to the southern front. Jacen didn't like having to work with Krell, since the two were rivals. Fortunately it didn't last long. Krell recieved a message from the Jedi Council, stating that the Supreme Chancellor requested Anakin to come back to Coruscant. Krell would be taking over at the northern front. However, there was a millicreep ambush, and many clones were being shocked and killed. Jacen and his men fled back to the capital, where they were assigned to. Airfield Infiltration With the capital too heavily fortified, Jacen and his men had no other choice but to go to the northern front. They went on a gunship, avoiding enemy fire. Jacen didn't plan on going anywhere near Krell, so that nothing would break out between the two. He was greeted by Captain Rex, who briefed him on the area. Jacen purchased a speeder from Razor and went to the Umbaran Airfield. Fives explained that a large scale attack wouldn't do well on Umbara, so their plan was to have Jacen infiltrate the airfield through the small tunnel the Republic had secured. His task was to get in there, take out as many Umbarans as possible, and take out the heavy cannons before they destroyed the Republic Fleet. Jacen attacked the Umbarans with strong force until he got to the tank depot. There, he took an Umbaran Hover Tank and went to destroy the heavy cannons. The heavy cannons turned out to be Umbaran MHC Tanks. There were four of them. Jacen took out the tanks on the way to the MHC Tanks. He easily destroyed all four and then left the his tank and went back to the gunship. He and his men could take the capital more easily now that the airfield had been secured. The Trandoshan Pirates You will pay for your meddling! You will, Dheeb! Jacen and Dheeb Jacen recieved a transmission from Obi-Wan. He reported that there were some Trandoshan Pirates on Umbara, and they were transporting a rancor there. The pirates lost the rancor, and Jacen needed to take care of the pirates. He found them and engaged them in a fierce battle. They were tough and skilled opponents, and Jacen had to use his dark powers to defeat them. Jacen finally found their leader. He introduced himself as Captain Dheeb, and told Jacen he'd disrupted Dheeb's activities on Umbara. Dheeb continued to taunt Jacen until he flew into a rage. He blasted Dheeb with force lightning, killing him. Jacen reported to Obi-Wan that all of the pirates were dead. Secret Bunkers After killing the pirates, Jacen met up with an old friend, Boba Aridriver. Boba informed Jacen that there were 3 secret bunkers on Umbara. Capturing all 3 was important. The two Jedi went to the nearest bunker, called Bunker Krill. The Trandoshans and Seperatists were fighting for control of the bunker until they were interupted by Jacen and Boba's arrival. They slaughtered their enemies very easily, due to both using powers of the dark side. They fought their way to Commander Krussk and his men. Jacen and Boba mercilessly killed off the three. Next they moved onto Bunker Grek, a fully Confederate controlled bunker. Boba opted to use his blaster instead of his lightsaber. They slaughtered their way through the bunker, leaving no survivors. Eventually they got to General Ennodius. Boba and Jacen fought him. He was tough, but they eventually killed him. (To be continued) Behind the Scenes Jacen GhostArx was created for Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, and has since appeared in fan fiction, YouTube and Facebook. Appearences *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First Appearence) *YouTube: jacenjedi45 channel *Facebook: Jacen GhostArx page Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Lifetime Members Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:Jedi Knight Category:Leader Category:Guardians of Justice Category:The Unyielding